¡Compositor Hentai!「Ｌｅｎｋｕ」〘ＰＲＯＣＥＳＯ〙
by Miss-Pandita55
Summary: Donde Len pasa por la dura etapa de la pubertad, además, también tienen que lidiar con los famosos "sueños húmedos" con la número 01 de protagonista; y todo por culpa del gran autor Masa. ❨Fecha de Inicio: 01/Enero/2020❩ ❨Fecha de Finalización: -/-/-❩
1. 『 Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｏ 』

**¡Disfruten la historia! **

* * *

_Cuando menos lo esperas llega la "necesidad"_

* * *

❰Ｎａｒｒａｄｏｒａ❱

Miró a su contraria con confusión, antes de rodar los ojos.

Kagamine Len, Vocaloid #02 junto con su melliza, 16 años, cabello rubio con ojos de tonos o azules o verdes, muy bien dotado en cuanto a figura, bastante apuesto... Para no hacer el cuento largo, un joven "sexy".

—Mayu, por favor, estoy cansado...

—Pero a mi no me importa, por favor prestame tu laptop.

—¿Y qué le pasó a la tuya? —la de cabellos claros miró hacia el suelo por unos segundos, antes de volver a ver directamente al chico pero con una mueca... Algo aterradora.

—Digamos que, la araña que se había puesto en el teclado, ya está en el cielo de las arañas —tragó grueso, solo a él se le ocurría hacer amistades con chicas tan raras como ella, pero así la quería.

—Bueno está bien, te la pres-- —ni siquiera terminó de decirlo, y la oji-miel ya había corrido hacia su habitación.

Bufó un poco mientras caminaba hacia su pieza; en su cama yacía la adicta al _Gore_ acostada boca abajo, con el aparato frente a ella y con una melodía algo inusual sonando.

Se acercó con curiosidad para acostarse al lado de su amiga, mirando atento lo que, aparentemente, era una canción en una página de descargas.

El título decía _"BlackWhite",_ con Megpoid Gumi (su primer mejor amiga) y Lui (una cantante que no tenía nada que ver con la empresa Vocaloid) siendo las partícipes. El sonido le resultaba de cierta forma agradable ya que mantenía un ritmo fiestero, el género tipo electrónico le quedaba bien, y la letra era algo extraña pero nada fuera de lo común.

—Me impresiona el que no estés escuchando tus canciones _Yandere_.

—Con Masa siendo el autor jamás me quejaré.

—¿Masa? ¿Quién es?

—Es el maestro del terror, sus obras son una gran polémica, es el mejor en cuanto a temas bizarros, ¿cómo puede ser que no lo conozcas?

—Tal vez es por que no me gustan ese tipo de géneros como te gustan a ti —le vio con cara aburrida, aunque la cantante no le prestó atención.

De repente se sentó para poder buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero al parecer no tenía nada.

—¡Rayos! Olvidé la memoria en mi cuarto, ya regreso —se levantó para poder salir, no sin antes decirle al Kagamine que podía salirse de la página pero no eliminarla para nada.

Escuchó por un ratito más el son, realmente era un buen trabajo por lo que buscó en Internet un poco más de información sobre ese sujeto.

Y si, como había dicho Mayu, aquel compositor era un gran fan del _Gore_, tenía varias canciones con ese género.

Buscó un vídeo y lo puso en play, la melodía se hacía llamar _"La Araña y El Zorro Leonino"..._ Vaya nombrecito, pero bueno.

Lo primero que salió fue un fondo carmesí con detalles en negro, además de una silueta un tanto escalofriante con ojos blancos.

Después le dio pasó a una chica de coletas pelirrojas, de mirada entre el sufrimiento y la psicopatía, con su kimono rojo sangre abierto y dejando un poco a la vista sus senos.

• • •

—¡¿Pero qué?! —no daba crédito a lo que veía, y mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta de un detallito...

¡Esa pelirroja era Miku, la joven por la cual su corazón andaba como loco cada vez que se acercaba a ella!

Ignorando a una Gumi de kimono morado (igual, con la piel algo expuesta), prestó un poco más de atención el hecho de que su enamorada hubiera permitido semejante imagen, con lo tímida que era de seguro fue una tortura para ella estar así frente a cámaras.

Aunque, dejando eso de lado, notó como su busto había crecido un poco más; ver aquellos montículos al aire libre, con solo una tela cubriendo su centro, estaba seguro que eran blancos como su demás piel, adornados con un par de manchas rosa claro –vaya manera de hacerle saber que ya no era aquella chiquilla plana–.

De tan solo imaginarlos, sentía...

—¡Oe! ¡Acabo de recordar que te la presté el otro día para--! —calló cuando observó que su mejor amigo no estaba, además de que en la computadora se escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas—. ¿Len? —salió, esperando encontrarlo en la cocina comiendo una banana como casi siempre.

Por otro lado, en el baño personal del Vocaloid, el mismo estaba sentado en la taza del baño, con un _problemita_ que comenzaba a crecer entre sus piernas.

Se llevó la mano hacia su zona, gimiendo ya que al parecer se encontraba muy sensible.

Y la imagen de la Hatsune con sus atributos semi-desnudos llegó otra vez a su cabeza, logrando que su erección se colocara más dura y, al mismo tiempo, que se pusiera más irritante el asunto.

—¡Compositor Hentai!

* * *

**M****e voy a ir al infierno por esto, Jsjsjsjs(?**

**¡Hello mis bellos pandas ****:D/! **

**Para quienes no me conozcan, soy Miss-Pandita, un intento de escritora que****vino de Wattpad hasta acá para extender sus fanfics v:**

**Pues como verán, el Lenku es uno de mis Otp :3 y también como notarán, el compositor Masa es de mis favoritos x3 es todo un loquisho pero así lo queremos, con todo y sus ideas raras(?**

**Pues bueno, espero y disfruten de este mini-fic (que si no me equívoco, tendrá como siete u ocho capítulos, ya veremos si va floreciendo las ideas más adelante(?).**

**Como advertencia, quiero decir que habrá menciones de otras parejas, son: KaiMei, LukaKupo (no se como sea la abreviación del GakupoLuka, sorry :v), RinKuo, y posiblemente un poco de YuMi (YumaGumi).**

**Ah, también habrá temas 15, aunque claro, estoy segura que eso a ustedes es lo que más les interesa leer, ¿o no chiquillos 7u7?**

**Bueno eso es todo, esperen la próxima actualización :3 y ojalá disfruten de leer como yo lo hago de escribir :D**

**¡Bye-Bye (•ω•)/!**

**Miss-Pandita, ¡fuera!**

***｡(۰۪۫P۪۫۰۰۪۫u۪۫۰۰۪۫b۪۫۰۰۪۫l۪۫۰۰۪۫i۪۫۰۰۪۫c۪۫۰۰۪۫a۪۫۰۰۪۫d۪۫۰۰۪۫o۪۫۰: 01 de Enero del 2020)｡***


	2. 『 Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ O１ 』

**Tɪᴛᴜʟᴏ: _¡Compositor Hentai!_****Bʏ****: _Miss-Pandita55._**

**Pʀᴏᴛᴀɢᴏɴɪsᴛᴀ(s)/Pᴀʀᴇᴊᴀ(s): Lenku (Kagamine Len y Hatsune Miku)**.

**Gᴇɴᴇʀᴏ: _Lemmon_.**

**Cᴀɴᴄɪᴏɴ Iɴᴛᴇʀᴘʀᴇᴛᴇ: _Disease Princess de -MASA Works DESING-._**

**Sᴜᴍᴀʀʏ: _Donde Len pasa por la dura etapa de la pubertad, además, también tienen que lidiar con los famosos "sueños húmedos" con la número 01 de protagonista; y todo por culpa del gran autor Masa._**

**_—¡Compositor Hentai!_**

**Aᴅᴠᴇʀᴛᴇɴᴄɪᴀs: _Lime. Muy breve lenguaje anti-sonante. Mención breve del Kaimei (Shion Kaito y Sakine Meiko)._**

**Pᴀʟᴀʙʀᴀs: _2940 (retirando notas iniciales y finales)._**

**Dɪsᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇʀ: _Los personajes no me pertenecen (a excepción de los Ocs), son una creación de Crypton Future Medie y demás empresas._**

* * *

_Aquellos ojos me miran con lujuria... Y me encanta_

* * *

**【C̫̫a̫̫p̫̫í̫̫t̫̫u̫̫l̫̫o̫̫ ̫̫U̫̫n̫̫o̫̫:̫̫ ̫̫B̫̫e̫̫l̫̫l̫̫a̫̫ ̫̫P̫̫r̫̫i̫̫n̫̫c̫̫e̫̫s̫̫a̫̫】**

**『ᴏғɪᴄɪɴᴀ ᴠᴏᴄᴀʟᴏɪᴅ』**

**❰Ｎａｒｒａｄｏｒａ❱**

Arqueó la ceja algo confundido, mirando las hojas en donde se le presentaba su nueva canción.

_Título: Disease Princess_

_Vocaloid: Kagamine Len_

_Compositor: Machigerita_

Okey, los autores querían verlo cada vez más travestido.

La canción en si contaba como una chica presumía de sus grandes dotes de belleza, afirmando que nadie era tan hermoso como ella; sin embargo, al final enloquece y deja su cara irreconocible, afirmando que así su don quedaría intacto –cuando en realidad lo único que logró fue tener el rostro de una monstruosidad, ¿quién era la más fea ahora, eh?–.

Como siempre, venía indicaciones de como lo querían vestido para el vídeo: un kimono morado con reflejos luminosos, el obi sería de color aqua y nada más. En cuanto al maquillaje, el escritor exigía claramente al cantante que se viera lo más bonito posible, ya que bueno, la canción se trataba de una mujer arrogante y sumamente bella.

Que lo escogieran para tal actuación ya era irritante de por si, lo que terminó por perder su paciencia fue la especificación de que su voz se escuchara más chillona de lo normal.

¿Por qué él? ¿No les era más fácil trabajar con su melliza?

Es decir, ya no era aquel chiquillo de 14 años, no, ahora era un joven de dieciséis que había quedado muy bueno gracias a la pubertad (aunque esta no terminaba aún, todavía faltaban varias cosas más).

Se dirigió hacia la oficina de los encargados de repartir las melodías a los Vocaloids, estaba dispuesto a protestar por aquella "falta de respeto" hacia él.

Aunque no se esperó lo que le habían dicho:

—Oh no, esto no es tuyo, tal parece que hubo un error ya que el nombre del compositor tampoco es correcto —y así sin más se quitó una vergüenza de encima, teniendo la luz verde para regresar al hogar con el que compartía con sus demás compañeros.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de llegar al edificio departamental en donde vivía, bajando de la limusina para adentrarse y dirigirse al elevador el cual lo llevó hasta el último piso.

Su grupo que era el número 01 y el más importante de todo Vocaloid contaba con ocho personas, los cuales eran: Kaito y Meiko, los mayores, Miku la gran diva –aunque de diva, sinceramente, no tenía nada–, él y su hermana, Luka, Gakupo y por último Gumi, aunque por el momento también estaban Yuma (el hijo del presidente de la Corporación Yamaha, su más grande patrocinador) y su gran amiga Mayu, ya que sus departamentos de su respectivo edificio estaban en reparación (por culpa de una fuga o algo por el estilo). Al peli-rosa le tocó compartir con su prima la joven Megurine, y fue su turno de cuidar a la de piel pálida, más por decisión de todos que suya ya que le temían un poco a la chica.

Cada uno contaba con su propio departamento, por lo tanto, el último piso estaba reservado exclusivamente para el equipo, los demás cuartos restantes los habían remodelado para transformarlos, por ejemplo, en sala de cine, cuarto de juegos, lavandería, almacén, etc.

Si, la compañía para la que trabajaban eran unos seres asquerosamente ricos, pero en fin.

Una vez el ascensor llegó a su destino, estaba dispuesto a salir para poder llegar a su "casa"; pero una bella y esbelta aqua-marina le bloqueó el cerebro... Literalmente.

Y es que la chica de 18 años había amarrado su largo cabello en una coqueta coleta alta, llevaba una blusa de mangas cortas y de botones celeste con una falda púrpura que le llegaba a los muslos, además de unas zapatillas negras de tacón corto con el talón descubierto.

Se veía tan hermosa...

—¡Len-Kun! ¿Qué tal?

—Miku... Ho-hola, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó algo nervioso, tratando de no quedarse embobado en su pronunciada figura.

—A las oficinas, me llamaron para grabar una nueva canción.

—¿Enserio? Que bien, hace mucho los productores no pedían tu voz.

—Jajaja, cierto, tal vez es por que ya estoy perdiendo fama...

—¡Claro que no! —ambos se sobresaltaron, una por el repentino grito y otro por que no esperaba que aquello saliera con aquel tono tan alto—. E-Es decir, imaginas cosas, la gran Hatsune Miku jamás pasará de moda —aquellas palabras hicieron que ambos se ruborizaran, y es que la gran idol era demasiado tímida, mientras que por parte del Kagamine le resultaba difícil no decirle las mil y un cosas que explicaban lo fantástica que era, por que si no se revelarían sus sentimientos.

—Uh, gracias... E-en fin, tengo que irme, nos vemos Len-Kun.

—A-ah, si claro —la amante al negi sonrió, pasando por un lado de su compañero para adentrarse al elevador.

El rubio miró hacia atrás, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, ya que notó perfectamente como la falda se movía al ritmo de los pasos de la cantante, además de que aquella prenda la sentaba bien para dejar relucir sus largas, blancas y torneadas piernas.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y como el valiente que era; salió corriendo hacia su departamento para encerrarse en el mismo, esperando que aquel acalorado momento no le afectase en cierta zona del cuerpo.

**⟮ • • • ⟯**

Fue como por ahí de las cinco de la tarde en que tocaron con algo de brusquedad la puerta de su habitación, arruinando su maratón de películas.

Se levantó con desgano para ir a abrir, encontrándose a la _Lolita Sadistic_ –apodo de cariño, según él– mirándole de forma algo suplicante.

—¿Qué pasa Mayu?

—Iré al estudio de grabación, ¿me acompañas?

—¿Eh? ¿Vas a hacer una nueva canción?

—Pues si, pero no me dan ganas de ir sola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupan que te asalten? —sonrió burlón, apoyándose en el marco de su puerta—. Yo más bien me preocupo por esas personas que se atrevan a ponerte un dedo encima.

—No tonto —rió divertida—, es que, últimamente mi ex-novio ha venido a buscarme, y ya me tiene cansada de sus constantes súplicas de que fue un idiota y que quiere que regresemos —bufó molesta, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

A la mente del rubio llegó la imagen de quien fue la pareja de la chica; un hombre alto, bronceado, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, un mujeriego con todas las letras. Según su amiga lo había encontrado besuqueándose con otra mujer, ya llevaban como dos meses de haber terminado, y desde entonces el azabache fastidiaba a la joven para que volviesen... Aunque él tenía la sospecha de que la quería a su lado para así asegurarse que no hiciera algo en su contra como otra cualquier _Yandere_ lo haría.

—Ah, vale, vamos —soltó un suspiro, adiós a su tarde de relajación pero la amistad era primero, ¿no?

Y así salieron del departamento rumbo al ascensor, aunque en el pasillo se encontraron a un Kaito husmeando bajo la falda de cierta castaña, mientras la misma abría la puerta de su hogar.

La blonda no dijo nada, solo se acercó y pateó la cara del adicto al helado, sobresaltando un poco a la Sakine.

—No preguntes, solo te hice un favor —y tomando la mano del Vocaloid 02 se retiraron, escuchando de fondo a la mayor comenzando a golpear al hombre para saber que estaba haciendo contra ella.

El camino al estudio fue tranquilo, y si, se encontraron con el "acosador" de Mayu, pero nada que una mirada psicópata de parte de la anterior susodicha no funcionara, y Len se preguntaba que si podía ahuyentarlo así de fácil, ¿para qué lo quería?

En fin, una vez llegaron a su destino fueron a preguntar los detalles de la canción y el vídeo, el primero era del género que a la oji-miel le encantaba, y en cuanto a la imagen visual era sencillo pero no por eso no era un buen trabajo.

Según había entendido, cantaría la segunda parte de una mini-saga que trataba de como dos mujeres se habían enamorado del mismo hombre, al final, solo una logró ganar su corazón, casarse y hasta tener un hijo, y esa fue Elsa-María. Sin embargo, Ellie (la otra chica) no soportó el rechazo y mató a la joven mientras ésta daba a luz, para posteriormente asesinar a su amado.

Regresando a la historia, ambos muchachos llegaron a los camerinos con varias maquillistas alrededor de la de ojos dorados, informándole como había pedido el compositor que estuviera para la foto del vídeo.

Len por su parte miraba entretenido como su amiga parecía no prestarle atención a su alrededor y eso se notaba por los bostezos que soltaba cada 5 minutos, cuando quería podía ser alguien muy floja, más que la propia Kagamine Rin.

Sin embargo, su vista se desvío hacia otro montón; otras encargadas de maquillaje estaban retirando sangre artificial de las mejillas de su amor platónico, además de estar peinándole la misma coleta con la que la vio en la mañana.

Se acercó a ella llamándola por su nombre, ésta al instante se volteó para verle algo sorprendida y al final solo le sonrió.

—¡Len-Kun! ¿Acaso vas a grabar un solo?

—No no, nada de eso, solo acompañé a Mayu por que ella es la que va a grabar, ¿y tú?

—Acabo de terminar con las fotografías del vídeo.

—¿Y como se llama?

—Mmmm, _Disease Princess._

—_«Alto, ¿no era la supuesta canción con la que iba a trabajar?»_ —se preguntó, recordando todos los detalles que se le habían pedido en la mañana—. ¿Quién es el compositor?

—Pues... Ay, se me olvidan las cosas, veamos... Creo era Masa--

—¡¿MASA?! —se vio un rayito acercarse a ellos, y en un dos por tres el Kagamine estaba en el suelo mientras que la de cabellos rubios platinados miraba a Miku con unos brillitos en los ojos.

—S-si, eso dije Mayu-Chan...

—Quiero escucharla, ¡por favor!

—Uh, bueno, el productor está en el estudio, aunque no estoy segura si--

—¡VAMOS! —y sin dejar decirle nada, tomó la muñeca de la Hatsune para arrastrarla a dicho lugar.

—_«Estúpida_ Lolita Sadistic, luego me las va a pagar» —se quejó entre pensamientos, aún estando en el suelo y casi durmiendo, últimamente la palabra "descanso" se le estaba yendo de su vida, y por eso le parecía una idea muy tentadora el quedarse ahí mientras esperaba a las jóvenes.

—¿Len? —claro que después de eso se tuvo que parar, mirando a aquel que osó a interrumpirle en su "hora libre".

—¿Mikuo? —miró algo confundido a su representante, acercándose a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Los corporativos citaron a la mayoría de los mánagers para informarnos de algo, ¿y tú? ¿Viniste a trabajar? Creí era tu día libre.

—Y lo es, solo que Mayu me pidió que la acompañara.

—Ya veo —le observó por un rato, como si apenas hubiera notado algún detalle en él, y eso en cierta parte le puso incómodo.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Veo que no has seguido mi consejo de dormir.

—_Bha_, solo han sido unas pocas horas de desvelo, y aparte lo hago en cosas productivas.

—No sabía que jugar videojuegos hasta altas horas de la madrugada fuera algo productivo —sonrió nervioso, rascando su nuca—. Venga, sígueme —hizo un ademán para que acatara lo anterior dicho, y el rubio así lo hizo.

Anduvieron caminando alrededor de unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a una habitación en donde parecían guardar utilería ya no servible, ya que había un poco de polvo pero aún así no estaba tan sucio el lugar.

—Rinto nos contó a mi y a Akaito que venía de vez en cuando para poder descansar un poco —informó, ambos rodeando la gran "pared" de cajas.

—Clásico de mi hermano.

—Puedes dormir un poco en el sillón, según él es cómodo.

—_Aah_, y vaya que lo es —expresó una vez que se sentó, era como estar en su cama la cual parecía hecha de nubes, si el espacio no estuviera tan reducido diría que era el lugar perfecto para tomar una siesta.

—Bien, yo le informaré a Mayu-San que estás aquí para que venga por ti.

—Claro, gracias por la ayuda Mikuo.

—De nada, y por favor, ya deja de desvelarte, no le es bueno a tu cuerpo.

—Lo intentaré —el contrario sonrió de lado, antes de desearle dulces sueños y retirarse del cuarto.

El menor del dúo Kagamine cerró los ojos, pensando que tardaría para conciliar el sueño pero no fue así, apenas bajó los párpados entró en un profundo abismo, obviando el hecho de que no había estado durmiendo lo suficiente.

* * *

❰Ｌｅｎ❱

Me había levantado bruscamente cuando escuché un golpe seco, por lo que dirigí mi mirada asustada hacia donde escuché el ruido.

Una caja se había caído dejando a su paso objetos inservibles, y a su lado estaba la responsable de ello.

Era... ¡Era Miku!

Me había sonrojado a niveles que no sabía que tenía; llevaba el cabello suelto, con un pequeño broche sujetando levemente su flequillo. Estaba vestida con el kimono morado de reflejos luminosos, además de llevar un poco de sombra lila en los ojos y un brillo labial tono chicle.

Oh Dios, se veía tan jodidamente hermosa.

¡Estúpido Masa! Sabes como hacer lucir a tus empleadas.

—¿M-Miku? ¿Pasa algo? —pregunté nervioso por la mirada tan intensa que mandaba, como si estuviera analizándome.

Estuvo viéndome por otros minutos que para mi parecieron horas, y fue ahí que comenzó todo...

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente de la impresión al tener sus labios chocando contra los míos, era un beso no tan suave, pero si lo suficiente para ser el primero.

Oh mierda, ¡estaba besando a la chica que amaba! ¡Y ella había empezado todo!

Nos separamos una vez requerimos de oxígeno, ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas y mientras ella me veía con una expresión difícil de explicar, yo estaba con las piernas tiritando de los nervios.

—M-Miku-- —y volvió a tomar mi boca con la suya, sin dejarme continuar.

Ahora el contacto era más apasionado y feroz, y no quiero sonar arrogante o algo parecido, pero lo hacía como si desde hace tiempo lo hubiese deseado.

Una persona confundida obviamente separaría a la otra para pedir explicaciones... Pero yo no lo hice.

Yo lo quería, ella lo inició así que también lo quería, ¿por qué esperar?

Algo dudoso pero firme a lo que iba a hacer, tomé sus caderas entre mis manos para hacer un recorrido de abajo hacia arriba sobre los costados de su cuerpo, aún sin dejar aquel baile sobre nuestros labios.

El tercer round subió un poco de nivel; me atreví a lamer su carne solo para comprobar que el labial tenía un sabor a cereza, tan adictivo que no pude resistirme a morderle, logrando sacarle un gemido que... _Agh_.

—_«Demonios»_ —sentía una ligera presión en mis pantalones, me sentía algo ridículo, ¿quién rayos era tan sensible como para calentarse con un simple gemido?

Y cuando pensé que no podía ponerse peor, se le ocurrió sentarse específicamente en mi zona pélvica, y por su mueca de leve sorpresa supe que ya sabía que estaba pasando.

—¡E-enserio perdón! N-no quería que esto-- —callé al momento en que puso su dedo en mi boca, yo lo miré confundido pero ella solo simplemente sonrió de una forma... ¿Lujuriosa?

A continuación, abrazó mi cuello con sus brazos, y comenzó a dar saltitos encima de mi entrepierna, robándome jadeos por el constante movimiento.

Estaba algo aturdido, y es que la oji-aqua que conocía no era para nada atrevida.

Pero, aún así... Carajo, como estaba gustándome ese lado suyo.

—¡Miku! —solté un gruñido cuando mordió mi cuello, sentía como mi masculinidad palpitaba de la emoción por salir.

Mi auto-control se fue al caño al escuchar de su parte el como pedía que la hiciera suya, de una manera que no tienen idea de como terminó por prenderme.

Di la vuelta para que así ella estuviera acostada en el sillón y yo encima, mirando cada movimiento suyo.

Tomé sus piernas obligándola a rodear mi cintura, comenzando a dar fuertes simulaciones de embestidas contra su intimidad y sacándole unos altos gemidos que comenzaban a volverme loco.

—Quítate el kimono —había casi ordenado con una voz más gruesa, producto de la excitación.

Ella me vio por unos segundos antes de asentir, sentándose para llevar ambas manos a su espalda y deshacer el obi, bajando lentamente las mangas para darme la libertad de ver sus redondeados y blancos pechos mientras gemía mi nombre de forma gutural...

Pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo, yo le vi interrogante, y de un segundo a otro estaba jalando mi cabello mientras me gritaba el que despertara.

* * *

❰Ｎａｒｒａｄｏｒａ❱

—¡Len! ¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¡Ya levanté! —empujó el mueble hacia atrás, logrando derribar al anterior susodicho.

—¡_Auch_! ¡Mayu! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa!?

—¡Pasa que te he estado hablando por un millón de años y no me contestabas!

—Ah... Perdón, tenía mucho sueño.

—_Tks_, bueno, entre más rápido nos vayamos más rápido podrás irte a dormir.

—Si, tienes razón, ayúdame a acomodar el sofá —pidió, dando un salto para quedar del otro lado.

Una vez ya acomodado se dispusieron a salir del cuarto para regresar a casa, sin embargo...

—Len... ¿Qué es eso? —la rubia platinada señaló aquel extraño bulto que estaba entre las piernas masculinas, y ambos no tardaron en deducir que era.

—Y-yo no--

—¡Pervertido!

—¡Mayu! ¡N-no es lo que piensas! Ay no —fue lo último que dijo antes de recibir un puñetazo en el rostro, cortesía de su querida amiga.

* * *

**¡Hello mis bellos pandas :D!**

**Uffff, Lencito, ¿qué clase de sueños son esos 7v7?**

**Aunque al final la waifu Mayu te rompió la madre por pervertido xD**

**Por cierto, ya decidí que canciones usar de Masa-Sempai así que técnicamente ya tengo los episodios contados, y un extra si contamos el epílogo.**

**Iré empezando con lo suave, y si, diganme enferma por utilizar una canción que no tiene nada que ver con la temática, ¡pero es que Miku se ve pre-cio-sa en el vídeo!**

**Claro, quitando el hecho de como queda al final (simplemente perturbador).**

**Y otra cosa, al principio pensé que Mayu no tendría pareja pero al final cambié de opinión; solo diré que es un UTAU (no mis niños no es un utaloid como Teto, un UTAU son fans que crean sus propios Vocaloids y utilizan sus voces, y por obvias razones no están asociados a Crypton).**

**Se, puede parecer raro el que haya shippeado a un UTAU con un Vocaloid, ¡pero oigan! En sí tengo gustos raros (mis shipps culposos son el Gakupo y Rin, Kaito y Gumi y Luka y Meiko, ah), ¿por que no puedo juntarlos? xD además de que hice una comparación entre sus voces y me pareció que se escuchaban re-lindos 3**

**Si logran adivinar el UTAU (y no, no es KuroNeko, es una mujer aunque parezca hombre :V), no se, puede que les dedique un capítulo o algo así :3**

**Ya veremos xD**

**Bueno sin más que decir:**

**¡Bye-Bye (•ω•)/!**

**Miss-Pandita, ¡fuera!**

**｡(۰۪۫P۪۫۰۰۪۫u۪۫۰۰۪۫b۪۫۰۰۪۫l۪۫۰۰۪۫i۪۫۰۰۪۫c۪۫۰۰۪۫a۪۫۰۰۪۫d۪۫۰۰۪۫o۪۫۰: 02 de Enero del 2020)｡***


End file.
